Coordinating regular social events and informal outings among more than three people can be difficult using currently available communication tools. Managing and scheduling an event becomes particularly complex when there is information that changes before an event occurs. Often, multiple and redundant communication threads are needed between people attending the event, requiring those attending to continuously be available to answer messages (e.g., phone calls or emails).
The above-described deficiencies associated with mobile device authentication are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.